Poisoned
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: My gosh, I've been meaning to write something for this pairing for years now! I'm just... Ah, they make me so happy. I want to make one with Yu next time with Gingka. It's as the story is called, enjoy! I own nothing but the plot! GingKen or KenGing? I need a pairing name. Enjoy! Read and Review, thank you!


Incessant whining and moaning came from a small child with aqua green hair, squirming in his makeshift bed composed of blankets and his best friend, Gingka Hagane. Said friend, silently hushed Kenta in his arms, cradling the poor boy from his fever and migraine. Kenta doesn't remember how he even came down with this, or even got to Gingka's house either.

His head pained him, every little inch made the poor boy wince in pain. Tears of agony slipped out every other time.

"Kenta, it's ok. I'm right here." The taller boy massaged his temples, trying to relieve any form of pain. Gingka was a pro in almost anything that ailed his friends, mostly because he ended up sick with similar ailments. Chicken pox, wryneck syndrome, food poisoning he's come to know them all personally with his rash behavior.

He places Kenta on a large and cool pillow, as he carefully hops off the large bed he'd made with two of his large sofas pressed together in the middle of the living room. He figured it was better to be downstairs where everything of medicinal use is within arm's reach than having to go back and forth.

"Let me get you another cold towel, you already scorched the one I put on you like an hour ago!"

Gingka goes to the bathroom with some rags, carefully dampening them with ice water from the sink. He put them in a small basket after wringing them out. He already had the pale over by the table filled with water but didn't want to continue this routine either.

It didn't matter what he had to do, his friend was sick, so he'd do anything to get him feeling better. He rushed back to Kenta's side, placing a small towel to his head, making him hiss in pleasure at the opposite temperature.

The spikey red head doesn't remember what caused him to become so sick, but it probably had something to do with a recent Beyblade battle they had in the alley. They were ambushed as they were going grocery shopping for Gingka's home and they had stopped at their favorite burger joint along the way.

The gang called themselves Angry Vipers, when most of them were cobra's but that's beyond the point. They were going to rob them of whatever money they had left on them.

Pegasus proved no match for their barrage of various cobras, even when they put up a good fight. Sagittario didn't succumb to poison, but his speed was decreased, and he was bombarded by attack after attack.

Their leader who sported a giant Bey he nicknamed 'Alpha Python' almost had them by their throats if it wasn't for a flaw in its mechanics. What he thought the holes on the top of its spinner were just polka dots and added fashion, were merely missing their pieces before it was done and ready in battle.

What he thought was the bey's amazing jumps and speed was merely the malfunction of its air holes. Gingka allowed Sagittario to regain his composure to deliver his flying blow, seeing as Kenta wanted to get this finished with already.

A small explosion and only the hero's beys were left spinning in place.

The random bandits' thieves left running, hoping not to get told on to their parents. He didn't even bother picking up his Alpha Python, leaving it on the ground and turned to walk away. Not before he took out a dart shooter, hoping to make one last cowardly move to rob them and take them down.

Most shots missed both boys, but Kenta was punctured in his right arm. The burglar made a small victory, unbeknownst to the firm trash can lid swirling its way to his head. With a bang, he was out for the count. The poison from the dart immediately took its affect to Kenta. His vision became unsettled, breathing labored.

He took hold of Gingka's shirt, frightened from this before he faints within his arms. None of the bags were too heavy but to have to take his friend home unconscious was another story. A police officer coming out of their favorite burger restaurant noticed Gingka throwing a garbage can lid.

Officer Biggs took them to Gingka's home, assessing what Kenta was poisoned with. Thankfully, the venom was merely that of a benign rattlesnake's. It didn't have the potential to kill but Kenta was going to be feeling its effects the sooner he woke up. It's amazing he could tell just from the colored feathers on the dart and his handy book of 'The Dangers of Venom.' In the glove compartment.

This was the case after 3 hours of watching over him, Gingka patting and rustling his head so he would feel comfortable. Here he is now, watching Kenta shiver and writhe at the poisons aftermath.

The taller boy took his temperature with a nearby thermometer, reading about 101.6. It wasn't an abnormal fever to get overworked about, he still takes this seriously.

He watches his smaller friend shed tears, not knowing what else to do. All the officer told him was to stay and get him whatever he needed, even a bucket in case he needed to toss his cookies.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kenta. I should have listened to you when you told me to take our usual route home." Guilt filled his heart, knowing all of this could have been avoided if they didn't go through an alley as a shortcut.

"G…Gingka." He mutters. The red head leaned in close, placing himself back on the makeshift bed.

"Do… Do you have any… p-pain relievers? It hurts so bad." His voice went up an octave, breaking Gingka's heart a little. He grabbed the nearest bottle, took out 2 pills and got the boy up to take them. Kenta shook like a leaf in the wind. A bottle water and coaxing are all it took for the younger of the two to take them without the bottle shaking out of his mouth. If his mom dressed him today, he'd be extremely uncomfortable. He only sported some blue shorts with bubble designs and a sleeveless shirt with Sagittarius on the front.

Gingka finds Kenta so adorable like this, some form of instinct took over him to get Kenta the rest he needed.

Gingka takes the boy in his arms, cradled like a small puppy. He grabs the light and thick blankets, wrapping them both in a cocoon. Kenta's head was placed on the crook of Gingka's shoulder, feeling hot breath strike skin.

It felt funny but now was not the time for jokes. He flipped the towel on his star aligned ally, giving him another small euphoria to quench his fever.

Gingka finds a bag of cheeseburgers lying on the other side right in front of his feet. He figured dinner would have to wait, wondering if his mom will be home anytime soon. The officer took care of the groceries, so now it was a waiting game.

All he could do now was watch TV, scratch Kenta's hair and rock him a little to ease any bits of nausea. The clock read 7 in the evening, and he just knew his stomach was going to start its horrible whale screeching soon.

The whole atmosphere of the room changed to silence, nothing but the soft hum of the TV and breathing. Looking back down at Kenta in his arms, looking so distraught to slow peace, he couldn't believe how rash he was back there.

Maybe he wouldn't hold it against him when he woke up. He tuned to a channel running a marathon about 4 widowed women living together. It never caught his attention before, but after watching an episode of the series he was hooked. A sudden flash brought him to his attention about the weather outside.

He doesn't remember rain being in the forecast for the night and he keeps his phone with him for any updates. The next time he sees the officer, he'll have to thank him big time for contacting Kenta's parents staying with him. Maybe with croissants.

His buddy rustled in his arms, breathing coming to a light rhythm. Kenta nuzzled his face into Gingka, inhaling his friends scent smiling content. This made Gingka's face burn with embarrassment, unsure if anyone could be so cute.

Maybe it wasn't custom to do what he's about to do… but the boy was his friend, not a potential boyfriend… he was fast asleep though… he doesn't have roman-

*mmmmmmmChu* he places a chaste kiss to Kenta's forehead, earning a light giggle.

 ***3 Hours Later***

Kenta awoke. He woke up with the need of the bathroom and _fast._

Not for number 1 or number 2, but to empty his stomach of no food. It was unbearable to even feel so nauseas, he even alarmed Gingka who was on the verge of Sandman's clutches. He hopped over, in a sweat jumbled mess, relieving himself with the spare bucket next to the couches.

Gingka figured it was time to get him some Croco-lytes to regain his necessary energy. He stretches up to the ceiling relinquishing the stress from his bones. His bare feet pat-pat towards the kitchen, coolness of the A/C smooth his taught skin.

He came back to see Kenta propping himself up on some giant pillows, groaning into it like he just screamed his entire being out into the room.

Gingka snickered, turning off the lights of the living room and kitchen, giving Kenta the fruit punch flavored drink. He grabs the forgotten fast food from the other side of the couch beginning to dig into the delicacy with vigor. Though it was cold and soggy, food was food and Gingka made sure not to leave any crumbs.

He finds one burger left after eating two of the three, and small fries. He was satisfied with his cold meal, leaving the rest for his best friend for later. Gingka knew the scolding was inevitable but he deserved it. He put his friend in danger. Kenta downed his drink, leaving only about a quarter of the substance left in the container.

A loud belch escaped the chasm of his esophagus, earning bellowing laughter from Gingka.

He gasped for air, looking at Gingka with a stern face. His cackling died down, making him become ashamed, and he looked off in the direction of the window lightened by the only lamp in the room.

"Gingka…" Here it comes.

Kenta crawled over to his friend, the latter expecting the scourge of fury to come down upon him. It didn't come though.

He embraces his taller friend by the shoulders, earning a slight yelp from Gingka. His face was flushed, maybe he was shot and didn't know it. "Just be sure to listen to me next time… ok?" He says in a hushed whisper.

Longer arms took in Kenta's frame. "Y…Yeah. I'm really sorry Kenta." His eyes were still averted to the window, which was bombarded with water. Branches were smacking the window a tall tale sign storms rolled in.

Two small lips pressed forth to Gingka's cheek, more nuzzling and cuddling pressed forth.

"Are there any burgers left?" He asks looking at the bag in Gingka's hands. He smiled and nodded, ruffling his frie…

 _ **Boyfriends**_ head. A tremendous roar of thunder billowed over them, wind now whirling its strong harsh spells over the area. Kenta yelps, sliding under the covers. Gingka doesn't pester or tease him about his fear.

He gets under the covers with him. "Consider this our… first date?" Kenta nodded, taking hold of Gingka's hand and followed him out to the cool air.

He keeps him close, arm around Kenta's waist, as he begins to slowly eat the cold fries. Lamp light flickers, the air whishing everywhere outside, making it sound like a haunted house. Kenta leaned his head on Gingka one more time, fingers intertwined and squeezed gently.

Another small peck was placed onto his aqua tuft hair, paying attention to the program Gingka was watching. Apparently one of the women got sick and was taken to the hospital. Fate has different methods of putting crushes together.


End file.
